The story of a Ninja and a Soldier
by SassyAngel
Summary: A DOA2/FF7 AU fic the Ninjas and the Soldiers have been sworn enemies, yet in one fateful battle, a glimpse proved fatal to the heart. Will these two opposites love or suffer the conciquences of going against tradition? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Glimpses

The Story of a Ninja  
  
And a Soldier  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Dead Or Alive, or Final Fantasy 7 cause I'm a poor,poor child just writing pieces of shit what I call...stories so....that means I don't own these characters or plots well..maybe I don't at the moment so....ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Prologue  
  
I let out another sob as I cradled the head of the love of my life in my lap. His silver hair covered most of his handsome face and his stunning green eyes were closed and I knew then that he was dead. I cried again as I pulled out the sword that hit his heart, I looked down at my hands and they were covered with his blood. I put my head in my hands and cried again. I was too late! Why, why couldn't I've been quicker to save him? Sure our clan and group didn't approve of our love but it was love nonetheless, but now he's dead and there's nothing I can do about it! Except for one thing, I'm Ayane and I'm here to tell you the story of my life and the price I paid for love and disobeying everyone I loved this is the story of the Ninja and the Solider.  
  
Chapter 1: Glimpses  
  
I avoided the punch and did my most famous move the spin kick and I knock the person to the ground. "Okay that's enough good job Ayane!" I smiled and bowed " You did great out there!" Kasumi my best friend in the whole world and sister said cheerfully "thanks" I said and drunk some water. "Well do you think were ready to defeat our long time enemy the soldiers?" Kasumi asked, "I think we can pull it off" I answered and removed my sweatband.  
  
If your probably wondering whom the Soldiers are they are a group of men trained under Shinra. They have been our enemy ever since they destroyed our homes (which we rebuilt) and killed our strongest Ninja Hayabusa many years ago. We have been seeking revenge ever since, and I hated them so much because Hayabusa happened to be my father, and they killed him the very day I was born. But my feelings changed when I met him.  
  
Kasumi and I stood in the dark woods in between our homes and the homes of the Soldiers. Our daggers in hands as we prepared to attack, I looked down the line of men standing across from me in disgust. But my eyes stopped on one particular man (think he was about twenty-one) he was tall and muscular with long sliver hair and gorgeous green eyes but he wore a stern face. I was surprised to see the sword he carried was six-feet long! I think it was the legendary masmame! I was shocked.  
  
I noticed a short Ninja girl staring at me. She had to have been at least nineteen she had short lavender hair which was tied back with and purple cloth, she had the most beautiful brownish, reddish eyes, she was petite, but she looked ready to kill, she was no one to mess with. I saw it when she attacked a fellow Soldier, she left no mercy she high kicked him in the jaw, then quickly stubbed him, I saw kill in her eyes as she pulled out the dagger and went on killing like it was a game.  
  
I realized the Soldier watching me and I blushed. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder and I was about to scream when I heard a male voice whisper "SSSHHH" and his hot breath on my neck. "Hayate" I hissed" Want do you want?" and he pulled me away from the battle.  
  
I noticed a tall man come behind the girl and pull her away for some reason I felt…well…jealous. I mean I don't even know her and she probably doesn't see me either I thought sadly and continued to fight.  
  
"Hayate what do you want?" Ayane asked as he was dragging her further into the woods. "I'm missing all the fun!" she whined and he stop to face and he smiled. "You're cute when you're upset" he said and tapped her nose with his figure. "So what do you want?" she asked and crossed her arms across her chest. "Is it now against the law to talk to their girlfriend?" he asked "Well…no but still I was killing you know I'm upset when people stop me from killing!" she whined again (AN: yes we all know Ayane needs her daily kill). Hayate smiled again "I love you, you know that?" he asked "Yes I do" she answered "Is that why you brought me her to tell me you love me?" Ayane asked annoyed. Hayate nodded but added, "Let's go back so you won't miss the fun he said" and they walked off.  
  
Now I bet your wondering who Hayate is (that's if you're slow). Well he's my boyfriend, but my mom forced me to date him cause he's like the most wanted boy every girl wants him. He's strong and handsome but I don't love him but I don't want to tell him that cause sure I'm sick twisted and love to kill but I still care for people, sure I want to hurt them but not emotionally.  
  
AN: Okay theres chapter one! enjoy!! please R&R 


	2. 

Chapter 2: The beginning of a forbid friendship  
  
I sighed as I fell onto my purple bed and all I could think about was him, and the fight had been over four days. I shouldn't be thinking about him, he's the enemy but I can't stop daydreaming of him. Sure I only saw him for a second but I had this funny feeling when I saw him. I couldn't described it but I knew it was telling me something, but what? I couldn't take it! I needed some fresh air so I decided to walk in the woods, it had always been able to calm me down.  
  
I walked along the trees I just couldn't get her out of my mind she was so pretty no beautiful, but strong all together. What is wrong with you? She's a Ninja she'll probably kill you on the spot! I spat to myself, trying to be resonable, but that part of me had taken a holiday it seemed. I heard leaves break, echoing in the eerily silent forest, and I whirled around to find myself face to face with the girl, and my eyes widened in shock or surprise, maybe both. She looked frightened for a split second, that emotion flitting across her face and in a flash, it was gone. She stepped back, her face contorting in mistrust and anger, as she was about to pull out her dagger, I spoke quickly, kicking myself mentally afterwards.  
  
"Wait. Don't go, I... won't hurt you." I said stunned that I, the great General Sephiroth, would say something like that to a mere teenager, and a Ninja no less!  
  
"Yeah right! You're the enemy!" she hissed, her eyes flashing with mistrust as her hand gripped the hilt of her dagger so hard they turned white.  
  
"I can't. I don't have my sword." I said and pointed to my belt where it usually hung, wondering why on Earth I had told her that, for a Soldier was trained never to offer information, and I had did just that. I was breaking enough rules to get me in jail! She seemed to lighten up a bit, but her eyes still flashed with fire as she removed her hand form her lethal dagger.  
  
"Well, I still don't trust you." she sneered, trying to look like she still had the upper hand in this little match, but I still knew hand to hand combat, like any other Soldier. I put my hands up in a gesture of peace, though my eyes were a little mocking.  
  
"Hello I'm Sephiroth." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake, and she looked at it cautiously, then decided I wasn't concealing any weapons, stepped forward and shook my hand throughly.  
  
"Ayane." she said simply, looking a little hesitant, but I smirked at her, glad to have breaken the ice.  
  
Ayane, you fool why did you just do that! I thought as me and Sephiroth walked a long the trees. He could be leading me to a trap, or worse, to his campsite where I could be captured. He could sense how much unease I was being put under by the way my eyes darted from the trees, waiting for any sign of attack. He smirked, and instantly I fumed. How dare he do that to me? Deciding to appear calm again, I asked, "So how's it being a Soldier?" I looked up into his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of forest green, seeming to blend in with the rest of the envirorment.  
  
"Well being a Soldier is easy once your used to the training." he answered I nodded my head, smiling cautiously. Sounded a lot like Ninja life if you ask me.  
  
God her smile is pretty. It seems to light up her whole face I thought dreamily but I shook that thought away, scolding myself, reminding myself that she was a Ninja, a mortal enemy. Yes, and do you take a nice leasiourly stroll through the forest with all your enemies? My brain taunted, and I silenced it.  
  
"Well how is it being a ninja?" I asked, kicking myself for the stupid question. Part of a Soldier's training was learning all about the Ninja's lifestyle.  
  
"Same." She answered stonically, and I nodded, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the two supposed enemies.  
  
"Hey, let's be friends, or on a friendly term or something." Ayane said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, smiling as she tried to hide her frown. What on Earth had made her say such a stupid thing? She was never tongue tied with boys, so why start now? Because he's a man... her mind echoed, and she growled back at it. Man, seriously!  
  
"Whatever." I said, shrugging indifferently, and I shook her small and petite hand that fit well in mine, as if it they were made for each other.  
  
I smiled dreamily as I walked back to my dojo, but before I could reach it, I bumped into an angry Kasumi.  
  
"Ayane! What the hell were you thinking talking to that Soldier?! he could have killed you!" she yelled, her petite form shaking with rage and worry as she glared me down, which didn't work.  
  
"Well, he didn't and I thrust him. You know, Soldiers aren't that bad." I said in defense, and was shocked that I said something like that. Those lowlife Soldiers had taken away my father, but yet, here I was defending one of them. Kasumi glared at me, her face showing her disappointment and calm rage.  
  
"You know if someone else caught you, you would be kicked out of here. You're lucky you're my sister but next time don't get your hopes up." she said snottily, and marched back, her head shaking as she stormed off. I sighed in relief and followed her back to the dojo with a certain silver haired Soldier on my mind.  
  
"Sephiroth, Rufus has to see you now." A lower class Soldier named Cloud said urgently, and I shrugged, walking off to a rundown Soldier barracks.  
  
As I entered the building the secretary looked up.  
  
"Hello Sephiroth. Rufus is expecting you, go right ahead." she said polietly, pointing to his door and I nodded, heading to the door that made most Soldiers quiver in their boots. Rufus Shinra hadn't gotten the position of President by being nice. No, he was ruthless, cunning, and downright heartless. And that's coming from a feared General.  
  
"Rufus did you ask to see me?" I asked as I opened the door, and Rufus looked up from his large stack of unimportant paperwork, settling the stamp that said 'denied' in big large letters.  
  
"Yes I did." President Shinra said stonily, and swirled around in his big black plush chair. Rufus Shinra had blonde hair that covered most of his big blue eyes, which were usually cold, and today they were colder than ever. "Word is some Soldiers saw you talking to a Ninja. Why might I ask?" he said and hint of anger in his voice and I stiffened, trying to think up an acceptable excuss.  
  
"I'm tricking the Ninja to believe I'm her friend, then I'm going to retrieve plans of their attacks so we're well prepared." I answered quickly lying and Rufus smirked one of his feared and infamous evil smirks.  
  
"Good idea. I think your plan might just work. We could use more men like you, I want a full report of what you found out in one week." he said in a dismissive tone of voice and a swift movement with his hand, and I walked out as fast as I could, blood pounding in my ears. The things I do for friends. Wait? Did I just think friend? I thought confused, walking away from the building again thinking about that ninja that had some how wiggled her way into my life and tangeled it up when it was so neatly balanced.  
  
AN: wells heres chapter two! Hoped you enjoyed it and there will be more soon! so don't worry! *winks* 


End file.
